A miniature clock of this type is described in the German Utility Model 1.833.188. The case of this clock includes a front glass and a back cover in the form of a hemispheric cap, provided with a flat portion forming a support surface and which defines a first position of stable equilibrium. This clock further includes a ballast mass proximate said surface.
It is likewise possible to have the clock rest in a second position of stable equilibrium supported on its glass. These two positions are defined by planar surfaces. The clock thus obtained shows great stability. Thus, to unbalance it it is necessary to apply a force such that the resultant defined by this force and the weight of the clock is located on a straight line coming out of the support surface.
A purpose of this invention is on the contrary to provide a clock readily movable about its second equilibrium position.
Furthermore, in view of its hemispherical form, the clock as described hereinabove exhibits a squat and heavy aspect.
A further purpose of this invention is to provide an article having a lighter form.